1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to all-in-one computers, particularly, to an all-in-one computer utilizing a support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, personal computers provide a wide variety of physical shapes and configurations ranging from a notebook computer, which compactly packages a keyboard, several operating electronics and a monitor into a single portable package, to a desktop computer which may include separate computer, monitor, keyboard and speaker components gathered together with other separate computing accessories. Generally occupying a middle ground between these two computer systems is a personal computer platform/structure commonly referred to as an all-in-one computer. In the all-in-one computer, although a separate keyboard is required, the monitor and other electronic components, such as a motherboard, a hard disk, a power supply, or the like are assembled in a single housing structure.
However, in a conventional all-in-one computer, the overall thickness of the monitor is increased, since all of the electronic components are positioned on a rear side of the monitor.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.